Chapter 59 - Sincere Respect Found In A New Ally, Victory Party
The group watched as Timothy and Jaice fought across the sky with each bone crush blow releasing a powerful shockwave. They watched amazed by the power that the two were pushing out and felt as if the sky itself shatter like glass if the fight raged on. “Their power is monstrous…I’ve never felt anything like it.” gawked Jamie “No kidding…the whole planet is shaking with every blow.” agreed Rodney “Get him Timothy!” cheered Alice “Yeah go Timothy!” cheered Hinta “Hay Jin…do you think that Timothy can win now?” questioned Ash “I don’t know…his power have gone far beyond anything I could have imagined, but Jaice is equally as powerful. This could truly be anybody’s fight.” said Jin “Chu…Pika…Pi!” cheered Kachu “Mew!” cheered Nina “Be…Be!” shouted Nikita “Come Timothy…you can do this!” cheered Misty “Don’t give up!” cheered Brock ………………… Back over the battlefield Timothy’s and Jaice’s punch collided causing them to slide several feet away from each other. Jaice dashed toward Timothy and rammed in the causing Timothy to sliding back a bit. Timothy caught Jaice with a knee to the head causing him to fly up into the sky and he chased after him. Jaice managed to regain control of his body and flipped backward catching Timothy upside the head with a kick causing him to stumble backwards. Timothy managed to regain his composure, before dashing back toward Jaice and catching him with a barrage of punches just as he was about to land on his feet. He then hit him in the stomach causing him to bend forward in pain and then hammered him in the back of the head sending him flying toward the ground. Timothy raised his hand above his head before throwing it down toward Jaice fire a huge beam of energy. Timothy watched as his attack hit the ground and caused a huge explosion. Just then Jaice appeared behind Timothy and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. He then flew up and dashed down toward him ramming him in the back sending him crashing to the ground. He then put his fist by his side before throwing them forward a huge beam of energy at Timothy. Jaice watched at the beam hit the ground causing a enormous explosion creating a large crater in it’s wake. Jaice was now breathing heavy as he looked down at the crater when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Just then a stream of emerald green light shot out of the light and Timothy came floating out of the ground. He floated into the air in front of Jaice and the two started to smile at each other. “Your strong…stronger than anybody I’ve fought before. I haven’t had this kind of rush in a long time.” snickered Timothy while breathing heavy “Thanks…I could say the same for you. I’ve never had anybody push me this far before.” laughed Jaice “Thanks, but I know the true.” smiled Timothy “Oh and what’s that?” asked Jaice “Don’t dumb…I know that your still hiding your real power, but because you’ve taken so much damage and used up most of your power you can use it.” smiled Timothy “Well it seems you busted me this time. Your right I do have another transformation that I could transform into if I were in tiptop shape.” smiled Jaice “I knew it.” laughed Timothy “Well I wouldn’t worry about it.” smiled Jaice “Yeah I guess your right…I guess it’s wouldn’t be a fair fight. My energy is slipping away just as fast as yours is right now. Soon we’ll both be out of energy.” laughed Timothy Jaice looked at he floated in front of him laughing without a care in the world like he was having the time of his life. “Timothy you are a truly amazing man.” noted Jaice “No I’m not…I’m just me.” smiled Timothy “No I’m serious…your more special than even you realized.” noted Jaice “Why do you say that?” asked Timothy confused. “You bring me hope. Hope that one day my race has a chance for redemption.” nodded Jaice “Hmm….what is he talking about?” wondered Timothy to himself. “Don’t worry about it.” smiled Jaice “Hay Jaice can I ask you a question?’ asked Timothy “What’s that?” asked Jaice “Have we met before?” asked Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Jaice “I feel as if I know you from somewhere. Its as if as I’ve seen you in a dream or something, but I feel as if I do know you.” smiled Timothy “Is that so…come on let’s finish…this will be our final clash.” Jaice said happily “Alright.” nodded Timothy Jaice and Timothy dashed toward each other before they exploded in a flurry of punch’s and kick’s. Jaice dodged a punch of Timothy’s before catching him in the gut with punch of his on. Timothy staggered backwards from the punch and before recovering he hit Jaice in the face and sent him reeling backwards. Jaice recovered from the hit and dashed back toward Timothy the two of them exploding in another barrage of attacks. This time quickly dodged one of Jaice’s punch’s before catching him it the stomach with his knee. He then delivered an uppercut to the chin before delivering three more punch’s to the Jaice’s stomach. Finally Timothy flipped backwards and caught Jaice in the chin with a kick which sent him flying into the air. Jaice flew into the air and stopped himself before looking back down at Timothy. “This is it…it’s time to give it everything I got!” shouted Jaice Just then Jaice began to power up and his energy erupted surrounding him in a huge sphere. He then raised his hand as the sphere began to shrink as the energy withdrew back into Jaice. Timothy looked up at Jaice as the sphere around him continued to get small around him. Once Jaice had completely absorbed the energy surrounding him back into his body causing his hands above him to radiate with cobalt energy. “Alright Timothy this is it it’s time to finish now one way or another. Now take this Planet Buster!” shouted Jaice He threw his hand and fired an enormous beam of energy toward Timothy who floated near the ground looking at him. “So this is it…well I have the perfect attack for just this kind of situation.” smirked Timothy Timothy put his hands out in front of him and a emerald green energy began to swirl around in front of them. The energy then began to swirl into a large sphere and the energy began to radiate off of it. “You right this battle is about to end. Now here’s my present to you Jaice my most powerful technique as a show that your are a worthy opponent. Now Fire…Gamma Ray Burst!” shouted Timothy Just then the sphere of energy in front of Timothy erupted firing an enormous beam of energy towards Jaice. The tremendous force sending him sliding back a bit, but he managed to stop himself. The two attack clashed, but Timothy’s attack easily gained the upper hand quickly pushing Jaice’s attack back toward him. Timothy’s attack hit Jaice and continued toward the sky tearing through the atmosphere and on into space. Timothy exhausted by the attack floated down to the now flat ground which was once a more rock terrain and fell forward onto the ground. Just then Timothy heard something hit the ground and when he looked up he saw that it was Jaice before passing out. A few minute later he awoke to find his friends looking down at him calling his name. “Good your finally awake.” smiled Jin “Hay guy’s…what’s up?” muttered Timothy in a weak voice. “Not you that for sure.” laughed Jaime “Man you did it!” shouted Rodney “So how do you feel?” asked Tanza “I’ve felt better…that last attack I used drained every bit of power I had left.” muttered Timothy laughing. “Well after a little rest you’ll be s good as new.” smiled Alice Jamie and Rodney helped Timothy to his feet balancing him on their shoulders. Timothy looked over at Jaice’s body as he laid motionless on the ground, before letting out a sigh. “What wrong?” asked Hinta “It was Jaice…I actually started to like the guy. He would’ve made and awesome training partner.” smiled Timothy “Well you did what you had to do.” nodded Alice “Yeah I know, but he wasn’t anything like that Akane guy. I have a feeling that there was something more to him.” smiled Timothy They all looked at Jaice’s body and they were suddenly shock when he started to move. “What the…even after that attack he’s not dead!” shouted Ash “Chu…Pi.” said Pikachu “Come on…now this is our chance to finish him.” urged Misty “No.” stopped Timothy They looked at Timothy as he looked as Jaice who had rolled over onto his hands and knees. “But why not?” asked Jin confused. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu “Leave him be.” smiled Timothy Jaice coughed for a few minutes before struggling to get his feet and then turning toward looking at Timothy. “Game over.” muttered Jaice smiling “Yeah I guess so…how about we call it a draw for now?” asked Timothy smiling “Sounds good.” remarked Jaice Timothy and Jaice stared at each other for a few minutes before they both started giggling and then bursting out into laughing. The rest of the group looked at them confused as if they had told a joke and they missed the punch line. “So until next time?” asked Timothy “You can count on it.” nodded Jaice Timothy smiled when all of a sudden he fell forward causing Jamie and Rodney to stumble forward before catching their balance. “Hay is he ok?” asked Brock “Yeah…he’s just unconscious.” nodded Jamie They all moved their gaze from Timothy over to Jaice as he began to glow returning to his previous form. “I want you all to do me favor?” asked Jaice “Why should we do anything you ask?” demanded Rodney “Because of him.” motioned Jaice as he pointed at Timothy. “What about him?” asked Alice “He holds the very destiny of the universe at his fingertips, though he probably doesn’t know.” smiled Jaice “What?” wondered Hinta “Watch over him…he is a lot more fragile than you may think.” smiled Jaice “What are you talking about!” demanded Tanza All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and when they looked up they saw a white sphere floating toward the ground. The white sphere landed behind Jaice before it opened up reveal a ship like inside. “In due time you will know, but until then know this. Today I was your enemy, but from this point on I will be you ally. Until next time we meet I bid you all a farewell.” waved Jaice They all watched Jaice limp over the ship and get in before the front of it closed up. Their was a sudden gust of wind as the sphere floated of the ground and then darted into sky disappering into its endless blue. “What do you think he meant by all that?” asked Ash “Chu.” shrugged Pikachu shaking his head. “What…by that Timothy holds the very destiny of the unviverse at his fingertips?“ wondered Tanza “Ok the way you said it got me confused.” laughed Rodney “Yea…sounded kinda ominous if you ask me.” noted Ash “I think it was all just chit chat.” said Rodney “I don’t think so.” retorted Jin “Hmm.” said Ash as he looked back at the sky. “Well it doesn’t matter right now. Let’s get Timothy back to his house and into one of those Rejuvenation Chambers.” urged Jamie “Right.” They all agreed Later that day when they got Timothy home they put him in one of the Rejuvenation Chambers to recover. They then figured since he would recover fairly quickly since his injuries were only minor they would have a party for him. They all went out to gather up the supplies and other stuff that they would need for the party. It was nightfall when Timothy had finally fully recover from and excited from the chamber. He for the house empty, but when he went outside he found it decorated as a gift for him defeating the dorashins and saving the planet. He happily joined in on the fun and they continued to party. “I so glad you won.” congratulated Eria as she bounced up and down. “Yea…we got worried when we couldn’t sense your energy.” smiled Aussa “Man that fight was off they chain!” shouted Rodney “No joke…it felt as if the sky was going to crack under the power you two had.” agreed Jaime holding up a cup. “What happen to you anyway…you seemed to have changed a little after that powerful flash of light?” asked Tanza “I honest don’t know, but when I came to I was looking like this with a tail.” shrugged Timothy “That’s still cool.” smiled Hinta “Yeah…it’s really handy.” agreed Timothy He used his tail to pick up a cut and take a drink out of it then sitting back down. “It don’t matter if you change a little bit or a lot on the outside. So long as you stay the same at heart I’ll always love you.” smiled Alice as he hugged onto him “Thanks boo.” smiled Timothy as he kissed her. “Timothy that last attack used was awesome.” said Ash “Thanks…its named after one of the most powerful explosion in the universe. I call it the Gamma Ray Burst.” said Timothy “I could believe it…when your attack clashed with Jaice’s it completely over took his attack.” noted Rodney “Yeah…his attack didn’t stand a chance.” agreed Jaime “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” noted Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Hinta “Jaice wasn’t using his full power.” smiled Timothy “What, but….” said Rodney shocked. “Your joking?” asked Tanza “Nope Jaice had another form that he could’ve changed to if he hadn’t bee so damaged.” laughed Timothy “That wack man!’ shouted Rodney “Well I’m not going to worry about it…next time I see him it’ll be a different story.” smiled Timothy as he stared into the sky. “If you say so.” shrugged “Don’t worry now let’s enjoy this party!” shouted Timothy “Yeah!’ shouted everybody else. Timothy watched s everybody walked in front over to a table with food and they began fixing themselves a plate. He looked at them each of them with a smile on their face as they talked and laughed together. He looked over to his right and saw Muddle, Lilly, Nina, Nikita and Kira all running around on the grass playing and having fun. He looked at one of the benches that had been sat up and saw Jin, Lucaria and Kachu eating while talking and laughing. He took a deep breath, before looking up at the stars that now filled the sky like glitter. “Hay Timothy you better come fix a plate before everything is gone!” shouted Rodney “I’m coming!” Timothy shouted A smile spread across his face as he let out a sign and then joined in on the party. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content